fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clocktower (Ash)
|user = Dorian}} Clocktower ( , Kurokkutawā; lit. "Broken Sight of Time Passing By") is a , and governing over the principles of time. Unlike most, it does not actively manipulate the time of the environment or other individuals. Instead, it is an introspective use of time. However, consequences of its use are grave. Its current user is Dorian. Description Unlike the time of the world, which can border onto a nigh-infinite number of years, the time of a human is rather limited. As such, the majority of Magic that manipulate time revolve around manipulating the time of the world. This may be purely conceptual and allow for the , , or outright . However, Clocktower is nothing so elaborate. Using an introspective means of approaching time, a practitioner of Clocktower gains incredible power at a cost of paying tribute to the "darkness of time" (時間の闇, jikan no yami). In other words, to employ the power of one's own time, all foreseeable events of their own future must become destiny sacrificed to the graveyard, knowledge which would undoubtedly drown any normal person into the depths of the darkness that they have glimpsed from their future. Time is a nonlinear pathway which all things in the world must travel in. It is an invisible force that acts on everything with certainty. As time passes, there is movement of matter, and change inevitably occurs. The transition from the past to the future is defined by these very changes, whether they be physical or spiritual. In the case of humans, however, there is one permanence in our time for as long as we live: the Soul. So long as the soul exists, life as an individual may continue. In other words, the time of an individual is purely dependent on their soul: any material changes that occur to the body are seemingly irrelevant. But these changes are sporadic and infinite in their potential, how would Clocktower, a Magic that capitalizes on these very material changes in an individual, capture such a vast spectrum in the first place? It doesn't. Clocktower is a Magic that places the user's soul on a metaphorical tower, in which the practitioner's soul in the present is regarded as the foundation of the tower, and every material change that occurs to the body the soul inhabits is regarded as another level of the tower. Clocktower is a Magic that enables one to witness their own future by connecting their present soul to that of any possible future. A practitioner is capable of this by connecting their soul with the spiritual flow of nature — focusing on the abstract flow of time — and enabling it to travel across its sporadic journey. Should the flow stop at any place, the practitioner is able to observe the very state of their body in that time, and therefore unlock its existence on the many doors of the metaphorical tower of their soul. However, as any Lost Magic, there is a consequence to these actions. When the flow of time stops at a certain point and that time is elucidated to the wielder, it means that the certainty of death is inevitable for that branching point. Knowledge of this is apparent to the wielder of the Magic, and often causes incredible psychological damage on the user as they repeatedly encounter visions of their soul's death. Unfortunately, this is not the greatest cost to utilizing Clocktower. As one might have assumed, taking upon the responsibility of the possibility of viewing every possible future stacked onto a tower forces a single, profound effect on the wielder: they are incapable of accessing any of these futures. When one is placed onto the Clocktower, they become an observer detached from time itself. No future is accessible to them, and it is the despair of being forced to adopt the shadows of possible futures that clenches at the soul, inevitably bringing them closer and closer to falling into complete darkness. Spells *'Future Sight' ( , Fuyūchā Saito; lit. "Vision of a Broken Future") *'Future History' ( , Fuyūchā Hisutori; lit. "Second Coming of a Broken Future") Trivia Category:Magic Category:Ashy's Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell